Pokemon Legend
Made by: Alpha Ranger This roleplay you will catch pokemon there is 1000 of them and we try to catch them all. There will be many locations and we travel around to catch a pokemon you say *catch pokemon* there is 1 90% chance you will get it. There will be evolving of age after certain amounts of time. Pokemon Levels: Liam's Dripo: 13 Liam's Plovaby: 13 Liam's Minun: 13 Corey's Candkit: 10 Prysala's Seedpup: 10 Quincy's Candkit: 1 Sign-Ups 1-2 Characters per user Ex: Name - Sex - Informantion 1. Corey - Male - He is a very nice guy who loves animals. He loves to have pokemon and travel and that is why he joined this whole thing. - Alpha Ranger Pokemon On Team Candkit - Male - Blaze - Obtained in episode: Episode 1: The Trail In Storage N/A Released/Traded N/A 2. Liam - Male - He is calm, friendly and really caring, he likes cool and awesome pokemon, his travelling companion is a Minun - NegimaLover Pokemon On Team 'Liam's Pokedex': Dripo - Male - Torrent - Obtained in episode: Episode 1: The Trail Minun - Male - Torrent - Obtained prior to episode: Episode 1: The Trail Plovaby - Female - Keen Eye - Caught in episode: Episode 1: The Trail In Storage N/A 3. Prysala - Female - She can really be serious or really not be it depends on the situation but if she needs to she can seriously kick a##! - Alpha Ranger Pokemon On Team Seedpup - Male - Grass - Obtained in episode: Episode 1: The Trail In Storage N/A Traded/Released N/A 4. Nolan - Male - The Friend of the Characters - Alpha Ranger Pokemon On Team 5. Quincy - Female - She is cute and adorable, she is serious when it comes to battling, she has a crush on Liam. - NegimaLover Pokemon On Team Scorkit - Female - Fire - Obtained in Episode 1: The Trail Pichu - Male - Electric - Caught prior to Episode 2: Hanging Out to Driclaw In Storage N/A 'Pokemon that have evolved' Candkit *Obtained in Episode 1: The Trail *Evolved into Scorkit in Episode 5: Burn, Kitty, Burn! Traded/Released N/A Jimmy - Male - Jimmy is a nerdy kid who is loyal to his friends and willing to stick up for them in any situation. However, sometimes he is made fun of for being short ;( 'Pokemon on Team' Turtwig - Male - Grass Type Tepig - Male - Fire Type Corey's Pokedex: Candkit - Male - Blaze - Obtained in Episode 1: The Trail 'Prysala's Pokedex:' Seedpup - Male - Grass - Obtained in Episode 1: The Trail 'Quincy's Pokedex': Candkit - Female - Blaze - Episode 1: The Trail Episode 1: The Trail (Chat here!) The Apartment (Where you Live) Corey: So I guess we leave are pokemon in here. This is a nice apartment I can't wait to leave and explore! Liam: You're right. Minun: "Mai" (Translation: Good idea!) Prysala: Yeah, it is a nice place. Nolan: *comes in room* Oh hey guys I see you like your new apartment. (they spot some plover-like pokemon flying across the sky) Quincy: What are those Pokemon? Corey: I have no clue... sorry. Liam: They're Plovaby, and it looks like they're migrating. Quincy: We need to get our starter pokemon. Corey: Good call, Quincy lets go to the Pokemon Center (wherever we get the pokemon). Pokemon Center Corey: What do you guys want? Nolan: That is a lot of choices. Liam: Why is there double starters? Quincy: No clue. Professor Trayaurus: So Corey what do you what pokemon do you choose? Corey: The Candkit. :). PT (Professor Trayaurus): Ok. *gives Corey a Candkit.* Quincy: I'll have the other Candkit Liam: Dripo for me please. Prysala: I guess I will have a Seedpup they are pretty cute and strong. The Trail (The Characters see a long hiking trail they start to walk to there first town.) Corey: Do we talk about something while we walk? Liam: Which reminds me, Minun. There's someone I want you too meet. Liam's Minun: Mai Mai? ("There is?") Corey: Liam, I like your little minun. He's really cool. Liam: Thanks, Come on out, Dripo! (Liam brings out Dripo) Liam's Dripo: Dri Po ("Hi there") Corey: Oh yeah, Come out, Candkit. Corey's Candkit: Meow hiy. ("Hi team.") Corey: I am happy we can understand pokemon. Liam: Why not use the Pokedex that the professor gave us? Corey: Oh yeah, look he gave us all are own Pokedex and one for total called the main Pokedex. (Corey scans his Pokedex points it at Liam's Minun) Corey's Pokedex: Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. Minun cares more for its teammates than for itself, sending off showers of sparks while cheering them on. Liam: What moves does Dripo know? Corey: Drop and Splash. Prysala: I wonder where we are going :D. Liam: Here, ask the Pokedex *show corey his Pokedex* Liam's Pokedex: The moves Dripo can use, are Tackle, Play Nice, Bubble Beam and Water Gun. Liam: You see? Corey: Wow Liam, you have a lot of pokemon. (Suddenly, they hear the bushes rustle) Corey: Come on *brings everyone* Who wants to take this battle? (Out of the bushes pops a wild Plovaby) Liam: I'll do it, plus i'm gonna catch it too, it looks strong. Dripo, ready to go? (Dripo nods enthusiastically) Liam: Dripo, Water Gun! (Dripo obeys with a nod, and uses Water Gun which is a direct hit) Quincy: Nice shot! (Plovaby retaliates with Peck) Liam: That's Plovaby's Peck. Dodge it, Dripo! (Dripo dodges Plovaby's Peck) Liam: Wrap it up with a Tackle attack. (Dripo uses Tackle, and it smacks Plovaby to the ground with swirls for eyes) Liam: Thanks Dripo! Go Pokeball! (The Pokeball hits Plovaby, and Plovaby is sucked inside, it wiggles several times, after a few seconds, it clicks with a ding and sparkles come out from it, meaning its caught) Corey: Nice catch! I think I want to catch the next pokemon. *looks around* Look the first town! Let's keep walking we are only half a mile away. Liam: Okay! Oh, I know! Plovaby, help us out! *he sends out Plovaby* We need you to help us get to the first town, do you think you can do that? (Plovaby nods) Liam's Plovaby: Plov Vaby ("Sure thing, Liam") Corey: Candkit can you get out and help Plovaby. *gets out Candkit* Corey's Candkit: Imeo It io oi ieryu ("Yeah I will be useful.") Corey: Nice job pokemon. Prysala: So, we are about halfway there. :). Liam's Plovaby: Plovaby!! ("Liam!!") Liam: Plovaby, did you find something? Liam's Plovaby: Plova plova plov plova by by plovaby ("I found a town called Hotstuff City, its not to far from here") Quincy: Translation please? Episode 2: Hanging Out to Driclaw Liam: Time to take on the gym, We trained hard for this, didn't we Dripo? Liam's Dripo: Dripo Po ("We sure did") Corey: *training Candkit* I like this gym. *Candkit levels up* Liam: *goes inside* Hello? Anyone here? Abandoned Pichu: (this pichu can not fight or level up but only be kept in the apartment as a pet and can be used by anyone.) Pichu pic pichu pichu pich pic. ("Help me I am so hungry >.<.). Liam: *sympathetically* You poor thing.... (Liam checks the pokedex) Liam's Pokedex: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. The electric sacs on Pichu's cheeks are small. If it tries to store more electricity than they can hold, Pichu will shock itself. Pichu: Pichu pichu poichu to pich apichment ("Please bring me to the apartment.") Liam's Dripo: Dripo Dri Dripochment? ("Why the apartment?") Pichu: Pich pichu pichu pich abanpiched pich pich. ("I got abandoned and I want a home or I will die. >.<"). Liam: *to prysala* It looks like its in bad shape, Let's get Pichu to the Pokemon Center, pronto! Prysala: *picks up Pichu and runs to the pokemon center* Can you heal it? Liam: *worried* Nurse Joy, Is Pichu gonna be okay? Nurse Joy: I have good news and some bad news the good news is that he will be ok. The bad news is that he will need treatment he will need a wheelchair for (about 10 episodes.) and he needs you as a owner if not this pichu will die. You need to feed him and treat him well (for 10 episodes.) and then he will be recovered and good as new. Liam: That's a relief, Prysala, what's that pokemon next to Joy? Prysala: That's a stuffed pokemon. Right joy? Nurse Joy: Yes, that is correct. Liam: Not quite what i meant! (Liam scans the Pokedex) Liam's Pokedex: Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon and the evolved form of Clefairy. Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step even lets it walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights. '' Nurse Joy: That is what it is but it is stuffed that was a really long time ago so anything else you need? Liam: Nurse Joy, Is that Clefable your assistant nurse over there? (Liam's Dripo was chatting with Joy' Clefable) Liam's Dripo: Dri po po dripo dridri dripo? ("How did you become an assistant nurse, Clefable?") Nurse Joy: He was very helpful and he is one of my favorite pokemon. Sorry the next people are here you need to leave. (After an hour, Liam was at the gym, along with a wheelchaired Pichu and Prysala) Liam: I wonder where the gym leader is? Prysala: Wait, why am I wheelchaired? Liam: You're not the one in a wheelchair Prysala. Pichu is! Liam's Dripo: Dripo Po Po? ("Are you that stupid?") Prysala: Well sorry, :( It sounds werird. >.<. Quincy: Prysala, translate what Dripo said? Prysala: He said "Are you that stupid?" why? ???: My, my, Your Dripo is very lively, it gets me fired up! Liam: Who's there? Liam's Dripo: Dripo Dri Po Po ("Show yourself") Prysala: Come out now! Are you an enemy or friend? Corey: Hopefully friend. ???: My name is Lavarina, the Gym Leader. Liam: Lavarina, huh? Corey: Please show yourself :I. Liam: She already did! Prysala: She is still in the shadows. Wait is it my vision? :P (Liam is in a battle against Lavarina, he uses Plovaby) Prysala: Beat her :I. Liam: Plovaby, Quick Attack! (Plovaby obeys and attacks with Quick Attack) (Lavarina gets vansished) Corey: Oh no, *gets out book* It says here and I quote, "on one special night on a full moon and in a gym she gets vanished to a special "apartment" and if you vanish her one time one puzzle in the deep Sky City will be revealed." Ok what, *sees more* Apparently she was bad to her sister or something and she is magic and was banished now we need to defeat her to save people then she's fine I guess this unravels everything that happens and it's a happy ending. So want to go to the houses Liam: *sarcastically* Can we get back to the task at hand? Liam's Plovaby: *sarcastically* Plov Plov Plovaby Plova By, by Plova Plova Plovaby ("We're in the middle of a battle, not listening to one of your crummy stories") Quincy: Translation? Corey: Oh Plovaby, read my book! This could be important it could take out Dripo's forever and also Plovaby's if we don't do this. It's because Lavarina's top 2 hated pokemon are Dripo and Plovaby. Liam's Dripo: Dri Dripo po ("Ugh, The irony") (Dripo begins to tremble and shake violently) Liam: *gasps* That light! Liam's Plovaby: *in awe* Plova plov? ("Can it be?") Corey: Your evoloving! Nice job Plovaby! (Plovaby points to Dripo with her wing) Liam's Plovaby: Plov Plov Plova, Vaby Plov ("It's Dripo who's evolving, not me!") (Dripo begins to glow, it grows larger and gains claws, and its body spouts out armor, the glow fades and reveals a Driclaw) Liam's Driclaw: *shouts in triumph* Dri Claaaaaaw! Liam: Wow, Dripo evolved! (Liam checks Driclaw out with his Pokedex) Liam's Pokedex: ''Driclaw, the Dewdrop Pokemon and the evolved form of Dripo. Driclaw has a strong body that is enough to withstand electricity with its slimy body, its powerful claws can slice through the sturdiest of rocks. Liam: Wow, and it even learned a new move as well! Corey: I know that Dripo evolved I just said nice job with you SARCASM. Anyway Dripo err- Driclaw nice you are so much bigger :D. Liam's Driclaw: Dri......Claw Claw ("Thanks...I guess!") Episode 3: Tree of Power Corey: OH ME GERD! *runs down the stairs with a book* Look at this! Lavarina when she is defeated vanishes to the forest next to Sky City and in that city is the Tree of Power where whoever gets her back safely gets these "elements of destiny" that are like a part of you. We need to go to the forest! Corey's Skitty: Skit skitty skit skitty skitty skit skit? ("That is so far away right?") Corey: It's 4 miles but it will be worth it. Liam: Corey, when did you get a Skitty? (Liam looks it up in his Pokedex) Liam's Pokedex: Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye. Corey: I got my skitty episode 1 at the pokemon center. Jimmy: *bumps into Corey and Liam* Tepig: Te-piiiig! *falls off Jimmy's shoulders* Jimmy: Hey, you knocked over Tepig! You will pay in the form of a battle! Turtwig, go! Turtwig: Turtwig! (Translation: I'm ready to battle!) Prysala: *battles* fite me. Jimmy: Release your Pokemon! Prysala: *releases Seedpup* come at me actually wait *uses Absorb*. Jimmy: Turtwig, use Razor Leaf! Turtwig: Turt! *uses Razor Leaf* Prysala: *sees Jimmy* omfg Jimmy? you remember me, Prysala :D. Jimmy: Pr-Prysala? Oh my gosh! It's you! Prysala: I love you bae <3. <3's forever so anyway meet are team? Corey: Who's this? Prysala: He's on the team but he was just late. Jimmy: I'm Jimmy, and this is Turtwig and Tepig! Corey: Nice to meet you, Jimmy I am Corey, anyway there is 6 of us and we vanished Lavarina to a forest and whoever catches her are heroes apparently, and the Tree of Power is where she is at it is in the forest. SO we get elements that describe us and we can use those for powers if we achieve more things. SO we have to find this tree. (To find the tree the characters must walk 100 lines) The 75 Lines Corey: Alright, well let's walk (1). Liam: Which reminds me, Jimmy, wanna see my Pokemon? (2) Jimmy: Sure! *walks (100 lines as a group or individually?) (3) Corey: (*to Surfer* group) (4) Jimmy: *walks* (5) Corey: So, we have a damaged Pichu and he will hopefully be healed soon. (6) Jimmy: Yup. *walks* (7) Corey: Tell us some stuff about you Jimmy (8). Jimmy: Well, I'm pretty smart (9) Corey: Good, because there is a puzzle up there *sees book* It says this is called a Choner what kind of name and it happens someone has to do 1 every time and they have to be different every time. Which means you can only do 1 puzzle. Jimmy do this puzzla and we can move on. Jimmy: *works on puzzle* This is tough. Corey: You got 2 minutes to complete it keep going. Jimmy: and that goes there... Got it! Announcer: *in a epic voice* You may go on.. Corey: *walks* (10) Jimmy: *walks* (11) Corey: These elements sound awesome. (12) Prysala: Yeah they do :P. (13) Jimmy: *walks* (14) Turtwig: *walks* (15) Tepig: *walks* (16) Corey: *walks* Oh no I see the next thing coming up. (17) Jimmy: Dang... (18) Turtwig: *walks* (19) Corey: I think this puzzle is for me. Announcer: This puzzle you needed to be poitive and needed courage even in body language while trying to be in - 50 degreed water for 30 seconds and you had to then jump into 150 degrees for 30 seconds and then do 100 push-ups. Corey: Oh god *jumps in freezing water* Oh my gerd. *smiles* Liam: Come on out everyone *Sends out Driclaw, Plovaby and Minun* Jimmy: *jumps in and screams, but smiles* Announcer: You may move on. Corey: I did it :D! (20) Prysala: :P (21) JImmy: Yay! (22) Turtwig: *walks* (23) Tepig: *walks* (24) Prysala: So Jimmy, how have you been! :P (25) Corey: Yeah, and what do you do? (26) Jimmy: I do school, and I'm good! (27) Turtwig: *walks* (28) Tepig: *walks* (29) Jimmy: How 'bout you, Prysala? (30) Corey: Wait, guys it's up here. *sees forest and runs* Here is the tree! *sees elements*. (Liam looks up Tepig in his Pokedex) Liam's Pokedex: Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill. '' (Liam's Pokedex points to Turtwig) Liam's Pokedex: ''Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder. Episode 4: Night Of the Living Zomblob! (Preview: Liam and co. are camping in the forest, when they hear moaning and groaning, which turns out to be a Zomblob, Liam is eager to catch it, but the others are not so sure, they discover that its a shy Zomblob, and Liam decides to help it overcome its shyness, will he succeed?) Episode 5: Burn, Kitty, Burn! (Preview: Liam and co. are training for the Lazer City Gym, Quincy's Candkit and Corey's Candkit have been acting weird for some time, Quincy's Pichu even tried examining it and tells them they're close to evolving, in the middle of the battle against an evil criminal Team, both Quincy and Corey's Candkit evolves into Scorkit) Episode 6: Its Me Or The Weedog! (Preview: The group gets separated after a swarm of Wormagot attacked, and caused everyone to split up in groups, Liam, Driclaw, Seedpup, Prysala, Jimmy in one side, and Quincy, Corey, the Scorkit duo and Tepig and Turtwig in the other, will they reunite with each other, meanwhile, in the midst of protecting Prysala against the swarm of Wormagot, Seedpup evolves into Weedog and drives them off, except one who challanges it to a battle, will Prysala win, and get a new Pokemon?) Episode 7: Element of Curiosity? (DO NOT POST YET) Episode 8: Pika Power! (Preview: Quincy is worried about Pichu, its been injured for quite some time, and is very worried it might die, when they get in a pinch against a tough wild Pokemon, it attacks Pichu but Quincy shields him, seeing how Quincy cared for it, Pichu evolves into Pikachu and is completely recovered and learns Return in the process.) Episode 9: They Call Me.....Mr. Pignite! (Preview: Episode 10: Pokemon Power! Episode 11: Eevee Cloud Has A Silver Lining! Episode 12: Swooplover In For A Landing! Episode 13: From Bud To Bush!